


Pumpkins

by Deadlydollies13



Series: Fictober 2019 [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Autumn, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Ineffable Family, M/M, October, Pumpkin carving, Pumpkins, fall - Freeform, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlydollies13/pseuds/Deadlydollies13
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale spend their first Halloween together as a family with Eve and carve pumpkins for the first time.





	Pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

> Tchotchkes, by the way, is Yiddish for "a knick-knack" or "commercial." Like, souveniers.

It was their first Halloween together. Aziraphale and Crowley have never cared for Halloween themselves, but Eve did. As soon as Halloween decorations started popping up in stores, she began collecting. By the week before Halloween, she had acquired an entire bin full, enough to decorate the cottage, inside and out.

To be completely honest, a lot of it was tchotchkes. Wooden board signs that had cliche sayings, fake pumpkins, silly garlands. But all of it made Eve happy, and so Aziraphale and Crowley indulged her. 

And finally, the pumpkins were ready. When they first moved to the Cottage, Eve had requested they plant pumpkins. Who was Crowley to deny his daughter? With Crowley’s expert gardening (i.e. threatening), they were finally grown to their peak state: large and round and ready to be carved. 

Aziraphale and Crowley had never carved pumpkins, either, and Eve was not about to let them get away with doing it the miraculous way. She laid out newspaper on the kitchen table and the floor surrounding and set out the tools they needed: knives, scoops, scrapers, and markers. 

“I just don’t see the _point_ of it, Eve,” Crowley said. 

“It’s _fun!_ Plus, once we scoop the insides out, I can make pumpkin pie and bake the seeds.”

“Oh, that sounds lovely, dear, I’m sure -“ Aziraphale had already cut the top off of his pumpkin and had reached his hand inside to be met with cold, slimy pumpkin guts. He immediately retracted his hand. “Oh, I don’t like that at _all_.” 

Eve giggled, “You can use a scoop, you don’t have to use your hands.” Eve opted for the latter option, digging and scraping the guts out with her fingers and placing them in a bucket in the middle. She’d separate the seeds from the guts later. 

Once the pumpkins were empty, and everyone’s hands thoroughly orange and slimy, they could finally carve. They planned out with a sharpie before taking a knife to a pumpkin. 

Eve drew out a crescent moon and a tree and some headstones. Crowley drew a demonic-looking face with sharp teeth. And Aziraphale, of course, drew a traditional jack-o-lantern face, smiling and everything. 

By the end of the day, they had carved their three pumpkins and were completely covered in bits of guts. They placed them out on the front steps with candles in them, and Eve had allowed them a small miracle to ensure they would last until Halloween. For their first pumpkin carvings, Crowley and Aziraphale’s looked really good. 

Aziraphale looked down at his gut-covered clothes. Thankfully, Eve had told him to wear clothes he didn’t mind getting dirty, but still. “You owe me pumpkin pie, Evelyn.”

She smirked. “Yeah, _yeah_, you’ll get your pie.” With all of the pumpkin guts they got out of it, he got four pies.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EmilieCrossan1) @EmilieCrossan1


End file.
